mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Ethan Erickson
| birth_place = | death_date = | death_place = | othername = | occupation = Actor | years_active = 1995-present | spouse = | website = }} Ethan Erickson (born August 5, 1973) is an American television and film actor and TV host. Career Born Ethan Skip Erickson in Minneapolis, Minnesota, Erickson has played a minor role in Buffy the Vampire Slayer as a jock (Percy West) Willow Rosenberg tutors. He appeared in season 3 and season 4 as the same character. As a gymnast since age 8, Erickson reportedly won the part after impressing director/creator Joss Whedon with a backflip during his audition. Erickson also starred in Jawbreaker (1999) with Rose McGowan and Julie Benz, and had a role as A.J. 'J' Chamberlain on Guiding Light. In 2006, he hosted a short-lived series on UPN called Get This Party Started with Kristin Cavallari of Laguna Beach fame. That same year, he starred in Fashion House on MyNetworkTV as scheming senior designer and blackmailer John Cotter which aired in 2006 in the United States. Known as the voice of Southwest Airlines, Erickson also does a variety of other voice-over work. In April 2008, he briefly stepped into the role of Dr. Patrick Drake on the ABC Daytime soap opera, General Hospital, while actor Jason Thompson had to take a medical leave of absence.Coleridge, Daniel R. (4/15/08). "A New Take on Dr. Drake." SOAPnet.com Retrieved September 5, 2008.Jason Thompson out as GH's Patrick In the fall of 2008, his role on CSI: NY as firefighter/boyfriend (Brendon Walsh) to Detective Stella Bonasera, played by actress Melina Kanakaredes was upgraded to recurring. CASTING SCOOP: ETHAN ERICKSON RETURNS TO CSI: NY! In December 2008 he played a doctor again on an episode of The Starter Wife. In January 2009, he guest starred on Monk as star quarterback David Gitelson. In May 2009 he was reportedly cast as Britney Spears love interest in her video Radar. http://britneyspears.hollywood.com/2009/05/27/radar-music-video-being-shot-today/ Two months later, both Erickson and Spears were seen in an ad for Candie's, a young women's fashion line.http://geniusbeauty.com/fashion-and-wear/britney-spears-candies-ads-fall/ Erickson was cast in the 2009 Melrose Place remake, where he had a recurring role as executive chef and co-owner Marcello, in the restaurant where both Ashlee Simpson's character, Violet, and Colin Egglesfield's Auggie, work. In addition, he was also the host and narrator of Chefs vs. City on The Food Network for year's 2009 and 2010. Ethan played the lead, dual-role of character Eddie Avedon/Mulligan opposite Jennie Garth, Fred Willard, Zack Ward and Marilu Henner in a movie of the week for Hallmark Entertainment entitled, Mulligan in mid 2010. In the comedy, co-written by Garth's husband and Twilight actor, Peter Facinelli, Erickson plays a struggling, jaded actor who secretly part-times as a children's show, costumed character and realizes his work and life have a bigger meaning after falling for a mother and her child. In 2010 Erickson worked on the hit ABC drama Castle opposite Stana Katic and Nathan Fillion. Later that same year he guest-starred on the TNT network's show The Closer with actress Kyra Sedgwick . Filmography {| border="2" cellpadding="4" cellspacing="0" style="margin: 1em 1em 1em 0; background: #f9f9f9; border: 1px #aaa solid; border-collapse: collapse; font-size: 90%;" |- bgcolor="#CCCCCC" align="center" ! colspan="4" style="background: LightSteelBlue;" | Film |- bgcolor="#CCCCCC" align="center" ! Year ! Film ! Role ! Notes |- |1995 |''Two Bits & Pepper'' | Boyfriend |- |1998 |''New Testament'' | | |- |rowspan=2|1999 |''Fear Runs Silent'' | Tim |Direct-to-DVD release |- |''Jawbreaker'' | Dane Sanders | supporting |- |2000 |''The In Crowd'' | Tom | supporting |- |2001 |''Pact with the Devil'' | Louis/Dorian | starring |- |2007 |''Leo'' | |- |2010 |''Memories of Murder'' | Deputy Aaron Harding | |- |2010 |''John Dies At The End'' | Sargeant Vance McElroy | supporting | |- bgcolor="#b7b7b7" align="center" ! colspan="4" style="background: LightSteelBlue;"|Television |- ! Year ! Title ! Role ! Notes |- | 1995 | Step by Step | Bobby | 1 episode |- | 1996-1997 |''The Guiding Light'' | Anthony James 'J' Chamberlain | Unknown episodes |- | 1999-2000 | Buffy the Vampire Slayer | Percy West | 5 episodes |- | 2002 | Glory Days | William | 1 episode |- | 2003 | Friends | Dirk | 1 episode |- | rowspan=4|2006 | Falling in Love with the Girl Next Door | Shawn | Movie Of The Week |- | CSI: Crime Scene Investigation | Jake | 1 episode |- | CSI: Miami | Sgt. Reynolds | 1 episode |- | Fashion House | John Cotter | 25 episodes |- | rowspan=2|2008 | General Hospital | Dr. Patrick Drake | 4 episodes |- | The Starter Wife | Dr. Kassoy | 1 episode |- | 2008-2009 | CSI: NY | Brendon Walsh | 2 episodes |- | rowspan=2|2009 | Monk | David Gitelson | 1 episode |- | Radar | Britney Spears Video | Music Video |- | rowspan=2|2009-2010 | Melrose Place | Marcello | 4 episodes |- rowspan=2|2010 | Mulligan | Eddie Avedon/Mulligan | starring |- | rowspan=2|2010 | Castle | Xander Foyle | 1 episode |- | The Closer | Lou Wilson | 1 episode |- References External links * Ethan Erickson: Acting credits * * Category:1973 births Category:Actors from Minnesota Category:American film actors Category:American stage actors Category:American soap opera actors Category:American television actors Category:American voice actors Category:Living people Category:People from Minneapolis, Minnesota fr:Ethan Erickson ru:Эриксон, Итан